


Carried Away

by battlecas



Series: 30 day OTP challenge - Dean/Castiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bottom Dean, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant/Top Castiel, Drabble, Ficlet, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Sub Dean, cas - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecas/pseuds/battlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kissing</p><p>He wrapped his arms around the hunter’s shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the couch , rolling his hips forward into Dean’s as he pressed a desperate kiss onto his full, bitten lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, jfc, I'm very sorry about this chapter. It's horribly written and I'll probably edit it at some point but I really just wanted to get this posted so I'm up to date again

Dean lifted up Cas’s hand that was clasped with his own and placed a soft peck on it. He placed another peck on his wrist, and continued up his arm until he reached Castiel’s neck. The angel gasped quietly as he felt Dean’s warm breath on the sensitive skin, feeling him move closer. He pressed his lips to Cas’s neck slowly, drawing a breath and breathing it back out teasingly before swiping his tongue along the soft skin. Castiel moaned softly as Dean attached his lips onto his neck, suckling and biting at it, leaving a deep purple mark behind as he pulled away. He moved up the angel’s neck, leaving marks on the skin as he went and kissing at them lightly. He lined Cas’s jaw with pecks, teasing him for what seemed like an infinity before kissing him on the corner of his mouth. Castiel moaned again, this time out of impatience, and rolled himself over so that he ended up on top of Dean, straddling his hips. He wrapped his arms around the hunter’s shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the couch , rolling his hips forward into Dean’s as he pressed a desperate kiss onto his full, bitten lips. 

He pried the hunter’s lips open with his own, swiping his tongue over the skin, requesting entrance. Dean complied willingly, parting his lips and rubbing his tongue along side Cas’s. They angel tasted like complete and absolute pleasure. His lips were sweet, and his breath had a faint tint of whisky to it - Dean could get drunk from his kiss alone. He deepened the kiss, pushing Cas back up, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and rocking his hips upwards, creating friction between them. He whimpered as Cas pushed his hips down as he rolled his upwards, getting a wicked grin from the angel in return. 

Castiel brought his hand up to Dean’s hair, dragging through it and tugging at the strands, making the hunter moan under him. He nibbled at his lower lip as Dean pulled him closer, closing any space left between their bodies, their situation quickly becoming more heated. He deepened the kiss even further, lust fuelled and desperate, wanting more of Cas, wanting the feel of skin against skin, slicked bodies fitting perfectly together - being able to explore his angel.

They parted reluctantly for breath, both breathing heavily. Their eyes were blown with lust, pupils almost the twice the size than normal. Cas palmed Dean through the denim of his jeans as he moaned into the angel’s shoulder. He pushed himself up off Dean, walking in the direction of his room hurriedly 

“Bedroom. Now.”


End file.
